Coming Back Home
by DaDel
Summary: Sylvia Salvatore returns in Mystic Falls to find her brothers, the beings who ruined her life. Will she be able to forgive them and can they become a family again? How will she feel when she encounters people from her past? And most importantly; will Sylvia get over the fact of looking like a 16-year-old girl for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story has nothing to do with the series'/book's plot, only the characters are the same. __**I DO NOT OWN 'THE VAMPIRE DIARIES'. **__ Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I finally decided to return home… after 150 years. Yeah, I know, I'm really old. But don't worry; I'm not the oldest member of my family, or my used-to-be family for that matter.

Both of my parents are dead. My mom died when I was six years old, from cancer. My dad, though, died from a completely different kind of a disease. A disease he wasn't even a patient of.

I was 16 years old, back in 1864. I lived in this great white mansion with my dad and my two older brothers. We were a wealthy family, so both of my siblings and I had a proper education. When I had free time, I used to go to my father's huge library and grab a book, then sit by the window that looked over the front garden and just read my book for hours, until I was called to dinner with the rest of the family.

One day, though, it was past dinner time and no one had called me. That never happened, so I wondered what was going on. I searched the whole house, asked the servants, but no one had seen my father and brothers. So I waited…

Finally, a couple of hours later, my dad came home. He was a mess. His shirt was covered in blood and he had a sad look on his face. Hesitantly, I approached him.

"Father?"

He jerked up his head and when he saw me he gestured to me to approach him even more. So I did and then he took me in a big hug. That came as a surprise, for my father never showed any kind of affection, he thought it wasn't proper for people of our class.

"Father, are you alright?" I asked again.

"My little girl, you have to promise me one thing" another wave of shock came. Had he just called me 'his little girl'?

"You need to promise me that you will always choose good over evil, do you understand?" he continued looking into my eyes.

"I promise" I said and I meant it.

He let go off me and was about to walk to his study when I asked him:

"Father, were are…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Never in this house will the names of your brothers be heard again. They were monsters that dishonored our family name. They chose evil over good. Thank the Lord, your mother isn't here to feel the shame I do, because of your brothers' evil hearts".

With that, he stormed out of the room, while I was left behind, frozen in place. I didn't understand what my father meant, what choice over evil? I wanted to know more, but then my mother's voice came to my mind.

"Good girls do not ask questions, love" that was the motto I followed my whole 16 first years.

The answers to those questions, however, came later that night. I was lying in my bed, when I heard screams from downstairs. Possibly, my father yelling to a servant, so at first I didn't move. When I heard more screams, though, I decided to get out of my room.

The screams came from my father's study and I hesitantly moved forward. I didn't want him to think I was being nosy. The door was half open and what I saw from the crack left me breathless.

My father was laying on the floor, covered in… blood. He looked dead, but then he stirred his head and our eyes met. When he saw me, he mouthed 'Go', but I couldn't leave him like that.

I stepped into the room and run towards my father. I didn't know what I should do, he was covered with way too much blood. At the sight of it, I almost fainted; I wasn't a big fan of blood, as you realize. As I looked around, I saw other bodies on the floor as well.

"Go" my father whispered, but before I could react, I was thrown on the opposite wall.

My body hurt like crazy, but I managed to look up, just in time to see a person I knew too well, bending down to my father and… biting his neck? Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and I realized I wasn't.

My father's body started trembling, like he was having a seizure and then all at once, he stopped moving. Suddenly, my brown-haired brother turned his face and for the first time, I was really terrified. My brother wasn't my brother, he had fangs and blood was dripping from his chin.

Slowly, he started walking towards me and I let out a scream.

"Stefan, NO" my oldest brother screamed from the other side of the room.

I couldn't take my eyes from the monster in front of me, though. And his eyes were the last thing I saw, before I fell into darkness.

In a few words, however, I didn't die that night… obviously.

Oh, and who am I?

My name is Sylvia Salvatore and I'm a vampire… and a witch.

* * *

_A/N: This is it. The first chapter of my second story. Did you like it? Did you not? Do you think it is too cliché or good-for-reading-one-chapter-only? Let me know, by leaving a review if you have two more free seconds._

_P.S Sorry for any mistakes, I'm really trying, people! haha_


	2. Chapter 2: The Barman and the Barbie

_Chapter 2_

I had just passed a big sign that read with big white letters 'Mystic Falls'. 'Finally home' I thought. It's been so long since I last was here. Yeah, like I said, 150 years.

Everything seemed different. From the houses to the shops to the general atmosphere. When I lived here, there were buildings built in Victorian style, but now only a few of them lined up the main street.

I pulled over my car outside what seemed like a bar named 'Mystic Grill' and got out. The sun was shining bright in the sky and I was glad I wasn't just a vampire, because otherwise I would feel quite uncomfortable with the high temperature, let alone I wouldn't be able to be outside in the sun. One of the good things of being also a witch was the fact that light and temperature didn't bother me.

I opened the bar's door and stepped inside. The place was big, with many tables and a pool on one corner of the room. I walked over to where the bar was and sat on one of the stools.

The barman approached me and with a smile on his smile said:

"What could I get for you?"

He was a young boy with blonde hair that fell over his light blue eyes. When he smiled, a few dimples appeared on his cheeks, making him look cute. He was tall and had a few muscles, nothing too much but they were still showing.

"Um.. a scotch on the rocks" I replied smiling back.

The boy lifted his blonde eyebrows, amusement in his eyes.

"Aren't you a little young for alcohol?"

Of course! Stupid human rules. It's not like most teenagers didn't drink alcohol before the age of twenty-one, for God's sake! And this no-alcohol-before-21 was really unfair for me. It wasn't my fault I looked like a 16-year-old girl.

"Nooo, I'm not" I said, giving him my sweetest smile.

"Well, I'm not gonna give you what you asked, but how about a glass of cherry juice" the barman continued.

A glass of fruit juice? What? Was he kidding me? Damn.!

Leaning over him, I was about to use compulsion, when a girl, who had just entered the bar, called who I assumed was the barman.

"Matt!" she exclaimed.

Her blonde curls were all over the place and she looked like she had been running. However, I noticed, her make up was perfectly in place, her cheeks had their normal color and her breath was even.

"Hey, Caroline" Matt greeted the blonde.

The girl, Caroline, then turned to me, her brown eyes full with curiosity.

"I'm Caroline, who are you?" she asked kindly extended her hand.

"A girl who's getting really annoyed with Matt dude, over here." I replied, taking her hand and then adding "I'm Sylvia".

When our hands touched, I froze. Caroline was a vampire, I was certain about that. Another one of my abilities, I could tell when someone was supernatural when I touched them and could identify their kind.

Caroline, oblivious to my frozen state, started laughing.

"Why don't you give the girl what she wants, 'Matt dude'?" she asked the barman, calling him by the name I had previously used.

"Sylvia, here, wanted scotch on the rocks!" he exclaimed.

"Oh" was all Caroline said and then added "Anyway, now that I think about it, can you please make a scotch on the rocks for me, please?"

"Too much hanging out with Damon isn't good for you, Car" he said shaking his head, but still turning to prepare the blonde's drink.

"Damon?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, Damon Salvatore, you know him?" replied Caroline.

"Um… kind of" yeah, I do know him…

"Well, then you know he is an irritating, annoying, really bad, but yet hot being" she said with a smile.

"I guess you're right" I smiled back.

"Luckily, he's brother is nothing like him" she continued.

I could see by her expression she liked my younger brother, but I couldn't identify if it was in a friendly way or more. Before I had the chance to reply, Matt returned with the drink.

"Here's your drink" he said handing the glass to the blonde.

"Thanks" she took it and after giving him a wicked smile, she turned to me, handing me the glass. "On second thought, I don't feel like drinking this early of the day".

That moment, I knew I liked this girl. She may look like a Barbie, but she was kindhearted and really easy to like. I took the scotch and thanked her.

After that, Caroline excused herself and asked Matt if they could talk somewhere privately. I was left alone to enjoy my whiskey and when I finished, I left some cash on the counter and went back outside.

I drove slowly through the town and before I knew it, I was standing outside a huge Victorian style mansion. I killed the engine and taking a deep breath, got out of my car and walked to the front door.

'Relax, Sylv. You're just gonna see your brothers-slush-the-beings-who-killed-you after so many years. Nothing to be nervous about" I almost laughed with my sarcastic thought.

Taking an even deeper breath, I found the courage and knocked on the door.

And waited… and waited…

And the door finally opened, revealing a man who froze on his tracks when he saw the person in front of him.

"S-Sylvia?"

My brother, Damon Salvatore.

_A/N: That's it; the second chapter. Did you like it? I'm thinking about Matt with Sylvia, but I'm not sure, since I have another person on my mind for her. What do you think? Review.!_


	3. Chapter 3: 1 Picture a 1000 Words

_**Enjoy.!**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"S-Sylvia?"

Damon as if being slapped on the face, took a few steps back. He was shaking from head to toe and his expression was hard to read. 'Now I know how someone reacts when seeing a ghost' I thought.

"Hey, big brother" I said, not liking the awkwardness of the situation.

Damon, still shocked, took another step back.

"Oookay, so you're gonna continue taking steps back or are you gonna man up and talk to me?" I said again teasingly.

"S-Sylvia?" his voice was still trembling.

This is going to be way more difficult than I thought.

"Yes, Damon, it's me. Sylvia, your sister" I replied slightly annoyed.

"How can- it's not possible- y-you're dead" he stuttered.

"Obviously, I'm not. And since I don't think you're going to invite me in, I may as well do it myself" I said, entering the house.

Damon seeming to have passed his state of shock, stared at me with a strange look on his face.

"But even if you didn't die, then you should have been a vampire. And you just entered my house uninvited!"

"C'mon, big boy. I'm going to explain everything to you" I reassured him and made my way inside his place.

However, I didn't know where I was going and soon I heard my brother cleaning his throat.

"Ahem...over here" he gestured to his right and I felt my cheeks blushing. I might act all cool etc, but I get embarrassed easily.

I followed him to the living room and sat on the sofa, standing opposite of a huge fireplace. Damon walked over to a table filled with lots of bottles with several kinds of drinks.

"You want something?" he asked while looking at me.

He filled a glass with whiskey for himself and I smiled knowingly. Whiskey must be our family's drink.

"No, I'm good, just had a drink on the bar down the street" I replied.

I started looking around nervously. Great Sylvia! You have planned everything out, except from what you will say to your brothers once you see them. My gaze fell on a picture frame standing on one of the bookcases.

Standing up slowly, I went to the bookcase and took the picture in my hands. It was one of my brothers and me, when I was about 15 years old. I was being lifted off the ground. A clown-like Damon was holding me by my head, while, a less looking like a clown, Stefan had a hold on my legs. We were all laughing our asses off.

******Flashback **_**(Mystic Falls 1863)**_********

"_C'mon Sylvia, don't act like a child" Damon whined._

"_She IS a child, Damon" Stefan teased and winked at me._

_I giggled, trying not to laugh at how I had transformed my oldest brother into a clown. It wasn't my fault really, he had agreed when I asked him if I could use on him the lipstick Katherine had given me as a gift._

"_Remind me why I let you paint me?" Damon said trying to maintain a serious face, but being unable to._

"_Because you said you love me" I replied with a pout._

"_She's your weakness, big brother" Stefan laughed._

"_Don't worry, Demon" I said to Damon using the nickname I had given him years ago. "Stefan is next in line"._

_Now it was Damon's time to laugh. Stefan's eyes widened and he said horrified "No way!"_

"_Yes way" I corrected him with a cheeky smile._

"_You won't catch me!" Stefan replied and run out of the room._

"_We definitely will, coward" Damon shouted and stood up. He took my hand and together we stormed out of the room to chase our brother._

_Stefan was already outside and was now talking with Katerina Petrova. _

"_Aw Damon, I didn't think you could look so adorable" she said when she saw as approaching._

"_Hello, Katherine" I said._

_I really liked this girl. I knew she had a liking for both of my brothers and she was using them in a way, but to me she acted differently. She bought me gifts and sometimes she helped me do my hair or let me do hers. She was a friend I admired._

"_Hey Sylv, remind me to never let you do my makeup, will you?" she teased and winked at me._

"_C'mon, Katherine. It's not that bad" Damon tried to defend me, while putting his hand over my shoulders._

"_As long as she doesn't get her hands and that lipstick on me" Stefan laughed._

"_We will see about that, Stef" I winked at him._

_I started running towards him and I managed to paint a single streak on his face. Damon and Katherine were by now holding their bellies from laughing so hard._

"_Oh no, you didn't!" Stefan yelled and started walking towards me looking like a predator ready to catch its prey._

"_Damon, help me get our sister a new appearance" he yelled once he caught me. I tried to move, but his grip was too tight._

_Damon came running and took me by my head, while Stefan hold my legs. That was when Katherine told us to say "Cheese" and before we could look at her, she pressed the button on the camera she had been holding. I hadn't even realized she was holding a camera until then._

"_Hey, I didn't even make my hair for the photo" Damon whined and we all burst into hysterics._

******End of Flashback******

"Remember when we took that picture?"

Damon's voice brought me back to the present. I put the picture frame on its place and went to sit on the sofa. My brother was sitting in an armchair nearby.

"Yeah, I do" I replied quietly.

"Those were good times" he continued.

I just nodded, I didn't know what to reply.

Damon cleared his throat and said "Well, Sylvia, let's talk".

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 3 done.! Did you like it? I know it's a little cliché that Sylvia is both a vampire and a witch, but I'll get deeper into how this actually happened. Review **_


End file.
